


I hate you, but you're hot

by tinyforestshark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyforestshark/pseuds/tinyforestshark
Summary: Hate fucking! Tho not a lot of fuckingCant tag in mobile rn for some reason so here we go#hatefucking #mccree angee dont talk to him #hanzos a sassy bitch #blowjob #this is probably my last mchanzo ever #im really not into ovw anymore #but i wanted to release this onto the world
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	I hate you, but you're hot

McCree was in the corner of the hangar when Genji first brought Hanzo around, scowling and brooding with all the aura he could muster. Genji tried to just point him out and keep moving, knowing McCree would rather fight Hanzo than get to know him. Instead, Hanzo stopped. He forced McCree to introduce himself and introduced himself with a firm handshake and a smirk. McCree glared bullets down at him but Hanzo just chuckled. He reached up to press a thumb to the creases between his eyebrows. "Stop scowling." He said, leaning in to whisper "Your face gets all scrunched up. It's funny and you'd be cuter if you didn't."

McCree startled and went to shout but Hanzo was already walking away. Genji ran after him asking what he said to McCree but Hanzo didn’t answer. He just gave McCree a little side eye and the tip of a tongue when he turned the next corner. McCree nearly threw his hat, so enraged by Hanzo’s smug attitude. He took a breath and reminded himself that he would probably be able to avoid Hanzo easily enough. Genji still had the other bunk in his room open and lived on the opposite side of base from him. They wouldn’t have to interact.

Except they did. Halfway back to his room, McCree remembered that Lucio had just joined and bunked up with Genji. The only bunk left currently was the one in McCree’s room. He cursed and sprinted towards his room. Skidding to a stop, he quickly typed in the code, hoping against all hope that Hanzo had somehow bunked somewhere else. The door slid open with a whoosh and he came face to face with his worst nightmare. Hanzo, already unpacked, sat in the top bunk with his feet over the edge, elbow on his knee and chin in his hand.

“Howdy, cowboy.” He said and McCree seethed at the amount of attitude radiating off Hanzo. Storming out the door, he ignored the laughter trailing after him. Winston /had/ to have another place for Hanzo. He refused to stay with that asshole. Genji stopped him halfway there.

“Ah, you’ve discovered where Hanzo’s staying then?” Genji asked, casually despite McCree turning his death glare onto Genji’s faceplate. With a sigh, Genji pushed on. “Please try to be nice? I made him promise. I /want/ to make peace with my brother, Jess. You do not need to fight this fight for me.” McCree finally deflated a little and looked away but refused to answer. He knew Genji was right of course, but he could not give up just yet. He was just unable to trust like that. Genji just sighed when he realized he was not getting a response and left with a friendly pat on McCree’s shoulder.

McCree continued to seethe in the hallway. If Genji wanted to make peace, McCree should drop it. At the same time, the way Hanzo acted only riled McCree up more. He couldn’t stand his outright attitude as if McCree hadn’t been there during Genji’s worst years, didn’t know what had happened at Hanzo’s hands.

“No other rooms to move to?” Hanzo’s voice broke his thoughts. All the tension that had previously left him came rushing back in as he turned to face the other. “What is the American saying? Keep frowning like that and your face will stick that way?” McCree snarled and turned to leave the kitchen, quickly heading for the nearest exit. He needed a smoke. Irritatingly close footsteps followed him and he glanced back over his shoulder to see Hanzo, still smug, calmly following him.

He turned, moved faster, tried to use his long legs to his advantage. He got lost on the base once or twice when he had first been there years prior, he should be able to lose Hanzo now. And lose Hanzo he did, after three or four more sudden turns, the footsteps behind him faded to nothing and the tingle of being watched slipped away. Once outside, he took a deep breath of the cooling air. The early sunset was the perfect thing to help McCree relax and he leaned against the wall and lit up a cigarillo.

When he returned to his room, Hanzo was there again. This time laying down in his bunk, listening to some type of music that McCree could faintly hear through his headphones and playing some mindless game on his phone. McCree was glad to be ignored by the man for once and turned away to take off his gear. He decided to take a shower and pulled off his shirt as well. A low appreciative whistle caused him to spin around quickly but Hanzo was still in the same position as before. The smirk now gracing his face gave him away and McCree let out a gruff, irritated noise before he moved into the bathroom to continue stripping.

Once in the shower, McCree tried to redirect his thoughts away from Hanzo. He should at least give a token attempt in listening to Genji and playing nice. Though he wasn’t exactly sure what Genji wanted from him. He felt a kinship to Genji. Having grown up an only child, then a subordinate to his friend in his own gang. Genji was the first person to truly be McCree’s equal. They quickly got along and he considered Genji like a brother and, even though Hanzo was his /actual/ brother, McCree had planned several ways he’d like to get even over the years. It was an easy thing with a faceless man that Genji didn’t defend before like he did now.

Now, Hanzo had a face. An irritatingly handsome face. McCree’s jaw clenched against the thought. He was a nasty brother killer, not a handsome man blatantly and aggressively flirting with him. McCree refocused on his shower as he felt the water shift down in temperature a little, reminding him it’ll run cold soon. Good.

Taking his time to dry off, McCree realized that he had forgotten to bring in new clothes and he would have to go out in his towel or his dirty jeans. The low whistle ghosts through his ears and his scowl deepened. He refused to let Hanzo’s attitude keep him from functioning as he normally did so he roughly tucked the towel in around his waist and headed out, going straight for his dresser. He felt childish for acting so defensively when Hanzo was no longer even in the room, having left at some point during the shower. He tugged on his clothes, ashamed but still angry, before heading to the cafeteria for dinner.

The next few days played out similarly, McCree avoided Hanzo and Hanzo just happened to pop up wherever he was, or followed him from one place to the next, alternating between flirting and antagonizing him. He went to the gym to use the punching bag but, as he was changing, of course, Hanzo appeared. A slow look up and down his half naked body, and Hanzo spoke “You really should stop scowling. You’re more handsome when you don’t.” McCree bared his teeth in a fake poor mockery of a smile and closed his locker. His shirt was pulled on as he moved to the gym and dug around for the tape for his hands.

Everything on base was in a mixed state of disarray and efficient organization from its status as being heavily inhabited, broken down, then re-inhabited. As he dug, Hanzo looked over at the floor mats on the opposite corner of the room and he let McCree grow a little more frustrated with not finding the tape before he spoke up once more. “We could just wrestle if you’re having trouble.” His smile was cocky when McCree’s glare moved up to his face then slowly down his body as McCree debated the fight. Hanzo knew McCree underestimated him when he finally saw McCree smirk and shove a thumb towards the mats.

“You’re on, chicken legs.” Hanzo’s smirk only grew with the insult. He bit his lip against a response and followed McCree over to the mat. As they went, they both removed their shirts, getting rid of handholds since it was obvious that neither put it past the other to play dirty. Hanzo took off his sweatpants too, revealing tight booty shorts. McCree intentionally looked away with a huff. He kept his sweatpants on, knowing full well there was nothing underneath for him to surprise Hanzo with. Well, except for his dick. He shoved that though down briskly, ignoring the thought in his head of letting Hanzo try to use his sweatpants as a hold only to pull them down and get a face full of cock.

McCree shook his head as he stepped on the mat and refocused on Hanzo. The grapple started without so much as a countdown and they were both gripping each other, trying to get the upper hand in seconds. McCree tried to ignore the way their bodies grinded together at every movement. Every time they switched to a different hold or someone broke free, they pressed against new spots of each others bodies. Somehow, Hanzo threw him to the ground and McCree swore as he felt the hot, hard line of Hanzo's cock against his ass before he bucked Hanzo off.

Hanzo simply returned to a defensive position, smiling as if he got away with something. That was what sent McCree overboard. He decided to use an old Blackwatch trick and flip Hanzo onto the ground. He planted himself on Hanzo's shoulders and huffed as he caught his breath. Hanzo did not look upset, though, he stared at the tent in McCree's sweatpants. McCree went to back away but Hanzo's arms suddenly wrapped around his waist and pulled him in. 

McCree could barely feel the wetness but he felt the heat when Hanzo licked him through his sweatpants and he groaned in pleasure before trying to get away from Hanzo again. Still, Hanzo just held him firmly. He looked up from under McCree's dick with a smug smile.

"I want to propose a deal, cowboy." Hanzo breathed harder than he needed to, puffing hot air over McCree. McCree flinched and tugged once more but was held still.

"What do you want, asshole?" McCree practically growled, giving up and sitting back down on Hanzo's chest.

"You." Hanzo said with an airy laugh. "More specifically, I think you're hot. I know you hate me. I know why. I respect that. And I do not respect many people, McCree." Hanzo mouthed at McCree's cock before continuing. "We can fight, we can fuck, get it out of our systems. This is only two handsome men seeking pleasure from each other's bodies. What do you think?" McCree gritted his teeth. It was a surprisingly good idea. He would love to fuck the brains out of the man beneath him but refused to make peace with him to do so. Hanzo's grip on him loosened when he began to move. He grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down, hooking them under his balls.

"So, you like it rough?" McCree asked huskily. He meant it to come out more aggressive, maybe with an insult, but the attempt collapsed with the heated way that Hanzo stared at his cock. He grabbed Hanzo by the hair and pulled him in, grazing the other's face with his dick. Hanzo just nodded and let his tongue loll out to drag against McCree. "Or maybe," McCree added, confidence returning "You're just that big of a slut. That you'll fuck the first guy that comes along who challenges you."

Hanzo sent him a dangerous look. McCree opened his mouth to sass him more but instead finds his back on the floor and Hanzo's ass on his dick again. Hanzo gave him a smug look when his brain caught up and he looked up at Hanzo. Hanzo rolled his hips against McCree's and McCree's hands flew to grip Hanzo tightly. He did not try to move the other off of him, though. He just wanted to touch, to ground himself against the feeling. Hanzo kept moving until a moan creaked its way out of McCree's mouth. Victory.

Hanzo claimed McCree's mouth roughly and it was all sharp bites and rough movements from there.


End file.
